


Photograph

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [18]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are married, All The Love, And I had to make this, Family time, I saw Captain Marvel, Kara and Lena are married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the Danvers girls are heros, funny stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: During a family gathering in Midvale Ella comes across an odd book in her grandmother's room and decides to bring it to show everyone. Full of family fluff and let’s see who can spot the Easter egg!!****SPOILERS AHEAD!!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CAPTAIN MARVEL YET BE AWARE THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!*****





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> ******SPOILERS AHEAD!!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN CAPTAIN MARVEL YET BE AWARE THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!*******

“How was I supposed to know that on earth ‘fish’ was a creature?! I would see them swimming when I watched Alex surf and she told me what they were so I thought they were called ‘up’!”

The entire living room erupted with laughter as Kara blushed but crossed her arms trying to keep an angry face but failing as she started laughing. Kara and Alex had brought their families to Midvale in celebration of Eliza’s birthday and so the small Midvale home was filled with laughter and stories of all the embarrassing moments in Alex and Kara’s lives. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders wiping a tear from her eye with one hand before pointing at Alex.

“What about the time you got kicked out of the Girl Scouts!”

Alex groaned covering her face

“Don’t remind me. It was my second year as a scout and we went on a camping trip, I refused to share a tent with Melissa but they forced me to so in the middle of the night I drew on her face and put a frog in her sleeping bag. They didn't exactly kick me out so much as mom pulled me out.”

The room filled with laughs again making Alex shake her head and take a drink from her lemonade. As the adults continued to talk Ella wandered into the room holding a picture in her hand looking around the room until she found Alex.

“Lexi look! It’s you!”

Alex looked up hearing her nieces voice and smiled pulling the four year old into her lap looking at the picture being held up to her. It was of Alex, her high school graduation to be exact, she was in a blue cap and gown with her hair around her shoulders, smiling with her arms around Kara’s shoulders holding a diploma. Alex smiled softly at the picture before showing the others.

“That is from when I finished high school. Where did you find this Ella?”

Ella beamed and wiggles out of her aunt’s hold and disappeared down the hall for a moment before coming back trying to carrying a rather big book. Alex looked at Kara and smiled making the blonde beam as she got up and went to Ella scooping her up and finding a spot on the floor.

“You found grandma’s photo album! These are all pictures of mommy and aunt Lexi when we younger and some of grandma and grandpa, I think there are even some people in here I haven’t met.”

Ella beamed getting comfy watching as Lena, Alex and Maggie gathered around on the floor to see better as Kara opened the book. The first few pages were of Eliza and Jeremiah’s wedding, the next page held pictures of Eliza and Jeremiah in a hospital room and a tiny hard haired baby. Ella pointed to the picture of the baby.

“Who’s that?”

Alex smiled scoping the girl into her lap to move closer and point to the tiny plastic bracket next to the picture.

“That was me when I was a brand new baby, see this? They gave me this little bracelet with my name on it so Grandma and Grandpa knew I was their baby.”

Ella looked at the picture again then at Alex and back again before blinking owlishly at her aunt.

“You were so little Lexi!”

The adults chuckled as Alex kissed her niece on the head.

“All babies are when they are born sweetie, you were just tiny too.”

Ella made a small ‘wow’ as Kara turned the page revealing more pictures of Alex as a little girl, pictures of her with Eliza, pictures of her with Jeremiah, pictures of the three together. Ella furrowed her little brow looking at Kara as she turned the page to reveal a picture of Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah all together on the beach.

“Mommy where you in the pictures?”

Kara gave a small smile stroking her daughter’s cheek.

“I wasn’t part of the family yet Ella, let’s see aunt Lexi was about 10 in this picture so I hadn’t left Krypton yet, not for another 3 years.”

Ella nodded easily taking the answer but Lena put a hand on her wife’s arm giving a soft smile earning one in return, they’d decided long ago not to tell their future children about the Phantom Zone until they were old enough to understand. Kara turned the page again and revealed a picture of Alex and Kara standing in front of the house, Alex was looking annoyed and Kara was looking off somewhere in the sky. The next few pages were like that, various pictures of Alex and Kara throughout their lives, the day Alex became a part of the DEO, Kara after moving to National City, and the pair together after Kara got accepted into CatCo as Cat’s assistant but near the back of the album Ella noticed pictures the adults seemed to miss.

As Kara was about to turn what she thought was a blank page Ella stopped her pointing to a slightly faded picture.

“Mommy wait, who’s that? Is it grandma?”

Kara looked down at the picture and her brows furrowed. It was a picture of a young woman with blonde hair standing on the wing of a US Air Force plane in uniform and aviator sunglasses ready to enter the cockpit of the fighter as she smiled cheekily at the camera, there was a slightly fuzzy name on the side of the plane.

“I don’t know sweetie, I’ve never seen this before. Alex have you?”

Alex looked away from talking with Maggie to examine the picture her brows furrowing as she slipped it out of the page sleeve to inspect the name, as she did her brow relaxed and she smiled a bit.

“I do kind of, dad used to have this hanging in the garage, it’s his oldest niece Carol. I never got to meet her I don’t think at least that I can remember.”

Alex trailed off trying to think of ever meeting the woman in the picture before looking up as Eliza came in from the kitchen peeking at the photo before giving a sad smile.

“You didn’t, she wasn’t much older than Kara in that picture. Captain Carol Danvers Us Air Force. That picture was taken the day before she went out on a mission and never came back, she just disappeared the only things found were the remains of a fighter crash and part of her dog tag.”

Kara and Alex looked back at the picture before the auburn haired woman tucked it carefully back into the sleeve clearing her throat.

“I guess us Danvers girls are just cursed to work for the government aren’t we?”

That drew a few smiles around the room as Kara closed the album and stole Ella back from Alex kissing her head before standing up.

“It sounds like the wind picked up a little bit, why don’t we go out and see if you’re new kite will fly huh little one?”

Ella gasped dramatically before nodding trying to wiggle out of Kara’s hold making the blonde laugh and set her down watching her take off to where her new butterfly shaped kite was waiting. Eliza smiled getting to her feet with the others.

“It’s a nice day out how about we have lunch on the beach?”

Everyone nodded their agreement, after helping wrangle Ella into her shoes Maggie, Kara and Lena took the girl outside while Alex stayed behind to help Eliza pack the lunch. Alex was in the process of wrapping sandwiches in wax paper when she glanced at her mother.

“Dad never thought she was dead right? I remember you guys talking about it in the garage.”

Eliza pauses in mixing cut fruits in a bowl but didn’t meet her oldest daughter’s eyes for a long moment.

“No he didn’t, he thought it was possible that when the jet engine exploded the blast mutated her and gave her powers and that she’s somewhere out there being a hero, maybe in space, across the world or even across the multiverse.”

Alex nodded putting the sandwiches into a basket.

“Do you think he was crazy?”

Eliza shook her head with a shrug as she put the bowl into the basket and finally met her daughter’s eyes.

“I didn’t exactly believe him but it’s impossible to say exactly, there’s a very real possibility that out there somewhere another Danvers girl is being a hero. I guess it’s just something that runs in the family.”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully but let her mother pull her into a hug and kiss her head before they both laughed hearing Ella cheering happily as her kite took off finally and they were demanded to come and see. Eliza grabbed the basket and headed outside leaving Alex to trail behind a bit glancing back at the forgotten album on the floor before shaking her head and following her family out onto the beach clapping happily as Ella pointed to her kite in the air and Kara hovering close by in case the kite got out of control in the air.


End file.
